Bloody Heck
by Smarty 94
Summary: When a blood donating tent shows up in the McDuck Mall; everyone starts donating blood, minus Eddy who is afraid, while Owen keeps on disguising himself to donate blood and get free donuts. Meanwhile; Jude crashes into the police statioin, forcing Sonic, Ray, Edd, Sky, and Sanders to make some money to pay for the damages and Jude's bail.
1. Blood Tent

In the McDuck Mall; Sonic was sitting at the food court drinking a smoothie.

"Mmm, tasty." said Sonic.

He looked around and saw a tent with a red cross on it, confusing him.

"The red cross, what're they doing here?" said Sonic.

He finished his smoothie and stood up.

"Better check it out." said Sonic.

He walked over to the tent and entered it and looked around.

"Hmm, nice." said Sonic.

He looked around some more.

"Now what's this about?" said Sonic.

Then a female nurse appeared next to Sonic.

"People are donating blood." said the nurse.

Sonic turned to the nurse in confusion.

"Now why would anyone want to do that?" said Sonic.

"Because it's something nice you can do for society." said the nurse.

Sonic just stared at the nurse in confusion.

"The life you save with your blood could be your own." said the nurse.

Sonic still stared at her.

The nurse groaned.

"We're giving away free donuts." said the nurse.

Sonic then pulled out an electric razor and shaved a chunk of his fur off his arm.

"Let's give some blood then." said Sonic.

Back at the food court; CatDog, Shawn, Jasmine, and Ray were sitting at a booth talking to each other.

"So anyone saw Mary Poppins Returns?" asked Dog.

"I'm a dead givaway." said Cat.

"I did, Disney couldn't have gotten Cate Blanchett to do Mary Poppins? I mean, having an old lady do that roll would have been much more fitting." said Ray.

"She's Australian." said Shawn.

"Still would have made more sense." said Ray.

Then Sonic appeared with a Bavarian cream filled donut and a red cross sticker on his chest.

Everyone saw him.

"Hey Sonic." said Shawn.

He then noticed the donut.

"Where'd you get the donut from?" said Shawn.

"Tent set up at the mall entrance." said Sonic.

"How'd you get that?" said Jasmine.

"I donated a pint of blood and got this thing for free." Sonic said before taking a bit out of his donut.

"Did it hurt?" said Cat.

"Nah it's worth it." said Sonic.

Then a loud screaming sound was heard.

Everyone looked confused.

"Maybe if you're not very sensitive to pain." said Sonic.

Then Sanders with a sticker on her shirt appeared eating a pershing.

"Yep, cops'll do anything for a donut." said Cat.

"Yeah, I donated some blood just because it's the right thing to do." said Sanders.

"I can't even give blood." said Ray.

Cat looked at Ray.

"Why not?" said Cat.

"I ain't got any arms." said Ray.

"That's a very valid point. Doctors need an arm so that they can take the blood." said Dog.

"Well, better donate some blood." said Cat.

The others became confused.

"How do you expect to pull that off with conjoined twins?" said Sonic.

CatDog did some thinking.

"I got nothing." said Dog.

"Me neither." said Cat.

The twin siblings walked off.

Ed and Eddy appeared.

"What's with the tent anyways?" said Eddy.

"Some type of blood drive." said Shawn.

Ed laughed dumbly.

"Blood tastes like tomato juice." said Ed.

Everyone stared at the teen.

"Why?" said Eddy.

"For a good cause." said Ray.

"Plus they're giving away free donuts." said Sonic.

He finished up his donut.

Eddy smiled.

"Sweet, how does it work?" said Eddy.

"Well they stick a needle into the blood vein and just suck it out." said Sonic.

Eddy became shocked.

Everyone noticed it.

"Wow, Eddy's scared." said Shawn.

"I'm not scared, if anyone's going to be scared about this blood drive thing, it might as well be Double D." said Eddy, "He's afraid of everything."

But then Edd and Sky appeared with donuts and red cross stickers.

Edd was eating a maple bar while Sky was eating a bear claw.

Eddy is shocked.

"Oh come on, how'd he manage to do the blood donation easily?" said Eddy.

"Probably because all that time with Sky has made Double D much more braver." said Sonic.

Eddy groaned.

"Why couldn't I do that?" said Eddy.

"You did good in that tent Double D." said Sky.

Edd nodded.

"I know." said Edd.

"Well if everyone's donating blood, maybe I should as well." said Shawn.

"Yeah, good call." said Jasmine.

The two stood up and walked off.

Eddy followed.

"Okay, you do that, I'll just stay right here and find something to do." said Sonic.

He pulled out a book titled Who Censored Roger Rabbit and started reading it as Edd and Sky sat down at the booth with him and Ray.

The others noticed it.

"Who Censored Roger Rabbit?" said Sanders.

"It's where the inspiration for Who Framed Roger Rabbit came from." said Sonic.

The cop nodded.

"Okay." said Sanders.

At the tent; the same nurse was removing some blood from Shawn's arm.

"There we go." said the nurse.

She then walked off.

Shawn then put his shirt and jacket back on.

"That was easy." said Shawn.

He walked over to a table that had a box of donuts on it and pulled out an apple fritter.

"Yummy." He said.

He then saw a red cross sticker and placed it on his jacket.

CatDog then appeared with two stickers on their chests and eating donuts.

Cat was eating a sugar donut while Dog was eating a chocolate donut ring with sprinkles on it.

"Isn't Chocolate bad for your kind?" asked Eddy.

"I don't care." said Dog.

"Okay." said Eddy.

He then saw the nurse sticking a needle into Jasmine before it sucked some blood out, shocking Eddy.

 **Interview Gag**

"Yeah on second thought, maybe this isn't worth getting a donut." said Eddy.

 **End Interview Gag**

Eddy walked out of the tent and saw Owen going into the tent.

He did some thinking before walking behind the guy and stopped at the table before reaching for a donut.

But then a mechanical arm slapped his hand.

"Ow." said Eddy.

"Only for those who give blood afterwards." said the nurse.

Eddy groaned and left the tent.

Later; Owen went to the donut table and pulled out a glazed ring.

"Now remember, only one per customer." said the nurse.

"Sure thing ma'am." said Owen.

He left the tent and started eating the donut.

He then did some thinking.

 **Interview Gag**

"I need more Donuts." He said.

 **End Interview Gag**

Owen looked around the mall and saw a store called 'Clothing Rentals'.

"Huh, neat." said Owen.

He went there.


	2. Jude Crash

At the Toon City Police Station; MacArthur tossed a guy in a cell before closing it.

"Let that be a lesson to never jaywalk during rush hour." said MacArthur.

The man groaned as MacArthur walked off.

"Fat bitch." the man muttered.

MacArthur screamed in anger and jumped into the cell before pummeling the guy non stop.

 **Interview Gag**

First was the Guy.

"MAN SHES CRAZY!" He shouted

Last was MacArthur.

"NO ONE CALLS ME FAT AND GETS AWAY WITH IT!" She shouted.

 **End Interview Gag**

MacArthur then walked out of the cell, revealing that the jaywalker was bloody.

"Help...me." said the guy.

MacArthur then walked over to a desk and sat down.

She smiled.

"Oh yeah, another day on the force, and nothing went wrong while I was left in charge of this building." said MacArthur.

Then a crashing sound was heard, shocking the cop.

"WHAT THE!?" yelled MacArthur.

She looked up and saw a car with tons of fog inside of it had crashed into the building.

The door opened up and the fog cleared up before Jude walked out of it.

He looked at the hole in the wall and became shocked.

"Whoa, how'd that get there?" said Jude.

He turned to MacArthur and smiled.

"Sup dude?" said Jude.

MacArthur however was completely shocked on so many levels.

Jude became confused.

He walked over to her and waved a hand in front of her face, but she did nothing.

"Wow, maybe I should make my one phone call right right now." said Jude.

He pulled out his phone and dialed a number.

Back at the McDuck Mall; Sonic had finished up Who Censored Roger Rabbit and was talking to Ray, Edd, Sky, and Sanders.

"So Disney managed to turn that book into a film where Roger Rabbit is alive the whole time and changed him into the prime suspect of a murder that was actually Judge Doom's doing?" said Ray.

"Yep, weird but true." said Sonic.

Then a ringing sound was heard and Sonic pulled out his phone.

"A face time chat with Jude? Okay." said Sonic.

He pushed an icon on the phone, revealing Jude.

"Sup dude?" said Jude.

Sonic looked at the setting and became confused.

"Not much compared to you." said Sonic.

He looked at MacArthur in the background and became shocked.

"What's MacArthur doing at your location, in fact, why is she frozen in shock?" said Sonic.

"I may have crashed into a police station." said Jude.

The others heard it and became shocked.

"Whoa, someone destroyed the police station? Yeah the courts will definitely not be happy about that." said Ray.

"The DMV actually lets him drive?" said Sky.

"I happen to be an amazing driver." said Jude.

 **Cutaway Gag**

Jude's car which had a ton of fog was driving around a busy highway without hitting a vehicle.

"Dude." Jude's voice said in the car.

 **End Interview Gag**

"Oh you're an amazing driver alright. You're so amazing that you managed to crash into a police station." Sonic said sarcastically.

"I know, that was awesome." said Jude.

"Did Jude seriously fail to notice Sonic was being sarcastic?" said Edd.

Sanders is crossed.

"Maybe." said Sanders.

"Anyways, because of the huge amount of damage I managed to cause, I think it's best I stay here for a while until the damages are paid for, and the bail money comes." said Jude.

Sanders nodded.

"Okay then, see you when we make the bail." said Sanders.

Sonic turned off the phone.

"So, how much money will we need to pay for everything?" said Sonic.

Sanders pulled out a calculator and started typing down some numbers.

"About 7.5 million dollars." said Sanders.

Sonic became shocked.

"What? That's outrageous, especially considering the location of the station." said Sonic.

"Where was it built, over an ancient Indian burial ground?" said Edd.

Sanders looked at her boyfriends friend.

"It was." said Sanders.

Sonic pulled out a fifty dollar bill and gave it to a smirking Rayman.

"Pleasure doing business." Ray said.

"What kind of idiot builds a house or business over an ancient Indian burial ground?" said Sky, "That could lead to the occupants of that place being cursed for life."

"Yeah what the Cree said. You can't go building places over anything that's ancient." said Sonic.

"It's a bad omen to do something like that." said Sky.

Sanders looked at Sky.

"Is it?" said Sanders.

"Best to agree with her." said Edd.

Sonic was currently doing some math on his phone.

He smirked.

"Okay, we've got to make this money by tonight." said Sonic.

"7.5 million by tonight?" said Ray.

"Don't worry, I've got an idea." said Sonic.

Later; he was at the park with his electric guitar plugged into some amplifiers before he began playing it.

Seconds later Sonic was kicked out of the park.

"NO LOUD MUSIC OR MUSIC OF ANY KIND!" A Voice shouted.

Sonic groaned and stood up.

"Okay, plan b." said Sonic.

Later; he was in a youth center full of teenagers with fancy suits on and playing his tiny violin.

But he was kicked out of the youth center after a few seconds.

"NO QUIET MUSIC!" yelled another voice.

Sonic groaned and stood up again.

"Screw it." said Sonic.

He pulled out a kazoo and started playing it.

However it was taken away.

"NO KAZOO PLAYING!" shouted a different voice.

"I'm quitting this whole series." said Sonic.

He bent down and picked up a box before walking through a portal labeled 'Unemployment'.

However Sonic came back and smirked.

"Wait I just got an idea." He said.


	3. Owen's Disguises

Back at the McDuck Mall; CatDog were at the food court with Owen who was now dressed in a business suit.

The twin brothers became confused.

"Okay, what's this about?" said Cat.

"I'm going to keep on giving blood to get more donuts." said Owen.

"You should be careful, the body can only give about five pints of blood a week, the fifth one can kill you." said Dog.

Cat looks at Dog.

"How do you know?" He asked.

"I read about it." said Dog, "Plus the human body can only carry 15 pints of blood."

"Well I heard that Jude donated 17 pints of blood once." said Cat.

Dog is shocked.

"How is he still alive?" asked Dog.

"Cartoon physics." said Cat.

Owen stood up and walked off.

"Well, time to give my next pint of blood for a donut." said Owen.

"Twenty dollars says he'll die after the fourth time." said Cat.

Later; Owen walked out of the tent with a pretzel like donut.

"Mmm, tasty glazed pretzel donut." said Owen.

He finished it up and returned to the clothing rental store.

"Better get a new outfit." said Owen.

He grabbed a pair of clothes and walked into a changing room before coming out dressed like a bullfighter.

"This'll do." said Owen.

He was about to walk out when a bull charged him.

Owen screamed before the bull trampled him.

"OW!" Owen squeaked.

Later; he walked out of the tent eating a maple frosted donut ring with sprinkles.

He smirked.

"Oh yeah, this is worth it." said Owen.

He finished up the donut.

"Time to get another disguise." said Owen.

He walked off.

Eddy who was hiding inside a bush moved it towards the tent.

He gulped.

"Hope this works." said Eddy.

He walked inside the tent before stopping close to the donut table.

The nurse however noticed it.

"Oh look, a bush that somehow made it's way inside the tent, maybe I should water it." said the nurse.

She then kicked the bush really hard.

"YEOW!" yelled Eddy.

He walked out of the tent.

"New plan." said Eddy.

Later; Owen walked out of the tent dressed like a fire fighter with a twisted sugar donut.

 **Interview Gag**

"Oh man, I'm doing very good with this stuff. 8 donations and nothing has happened." said Owen.

 **End Interview Gag**

"Now what to disguise myself as next." said Owen.

Unknown to him; Izzy, Chris, Heather, Noah and Chef Hatchet who was at the mall saw this and looked at each other.

 **Interview Gag**

First was a Chef Hatchet

"Well this won't be good." said Chef.

Next was Chris.

"He won't make it past the 15th time." said Chris.

Next is Izzy.

"I'm worried." She said.

Next is Heather.

"Even I'm worried about Owen and I once saw him ate a blob alien without dying." She said.

 **Cutaway Gag within an Interview Gag**

Owen was chewing on something with green slime on his lips.

He then burped out some more green slime.

"Mmm, tasty." said Owen.

He then farted.

Heather is shocked.

 **End Cutaway Gag within an Interview Gag**

"Not the best thing I saw." said Heather.

Lastly was Noah.

"Some things never change." said Noah.

 **End Interview Gag**

The five then saw Eddy in wearing some rubber like armor similar to Meek's Bounty Hunter armor, but without the shoulder Gatling gun, walking towards the tent.

"Is that Bounty Hunter?" said Heather.

"No, that's just Eddy in a very cheesy cosplay costume. I've seen the real Bounty Hunter." said Izzy.

Eddy walked into the tent.

"Greetings citizen's, I am Bounty Hunter, here to spread a word of being good." said Eddy.

The nurse groaned.

"Okay, this is just sad, Bounty Hunter is much taller then that." said the nurse.

"I shrunk." said Eddy.

"If you are Bounty Hunter, then where's the Gatling gun you usually keep on your shoulder?" said the nurse.

"Oh I had it removed in case there were children around." said Eddy.

But then Meek in his Bounty Hunter armor appeared.

"Okay, I'm here to give blood." said Meek.

Eddy became shocked.

"Shit." said Eddy.

"Get out." said the nurse.

Eddy groaned and walked off.

Meek then sat down on a chair before the right arm part of his armor disappeared.

He noticed the Gatling gun before removing it from his armor and turning the safety on.

"Okay here we go." said Meek.

"Alright." said the nurse.

She pulled out a syringe before sticking the needle in Meek's arm and sucked out some blood.

Later; Meek walked out of the tent with a chocolate frosted Pershing.

He smirked.

"Now this is all worth it." said Meek.

He walked into the bathroom before coming out in his every day clothes, but with his boots replaced by sandals.

He even finished his donut.

"Yep, I sure know how to pull a fast one by giving blood two times." said Meek.

Eddy then appeared.

"Hey tall guy, how about giving me one of your stickers?" said Eddy.

Meek scoffed.

"As if, I already threw them away." said Meek.

Eddy is shocked.

"WHAT!" He shouted.

"Yeah, I don't need stickers to show that I donated blood, I've got video evidence." said Meek.

He pulled out his phone and showed a video of him in his Meek persona getting some of his blood removed.

Eddy cringed before walking off.

 **Interview Gag**

"This is to much for me." said Eddy.

 **End Interview Gag**

Meek looked up to see Eddy was gone.

"Oh well." said Meek.


	4. Separate Jobs

In Kevin Reynolds house; the supernoob was walking towards his bedroom.

He entered the room before closing the door and turning to the bed and shrieking in shock.

Sonic was lying down on the bed.

"Nice place you got here." said Sonic.

"How'd you find this place?" said Kevin.

"No concern of yours." said Sonic.

"It kind of is considering this is trespassing." said Kevin.

"Sue me, I'm a lawyer. Anyways, I need your help." said Sonic.

"Pass." said Kevin.

Sonic groaned.

"Come on, you haven't even heard what I have to say." said Sonic.

"Fine, what is it?" said Kevin.

"I need you to pretend to be a monkey so that I can be a street organ to raise some money." said Sonic.

Kevin did some thinking.

"Pass, and there's no way you'll get me to change my mind." said Kevin.

"Look out your window." said Sonic.

Kevin walked to the window.

"Please, if this is one of your tricks, you've got another thing-"Kevin said before looking outside and shrieking in shock.

Outside was King K Rool who was chuckling.

"Hope you didn't forget how sore I am at you for insulting me and spraying a smoothie in my face." said K Rool.

"What was it you needed my help with again?" said Kevin.

Later; Sonic was operating a street organ with a fake mustache on while Kevin was shaped like a monkey in a fez, vest, and diaper dancing around with a mug.

"I hate this so much." said Kevin.

He then glared at Sonic.

"And I don't want to have to subjugate myself to this kind of humiliation." said Kevin.

Sonic chuckled.

"If you refuse to do this, I do have K Rool on speed dial. Besides, he is filming everything." said Sonic.

He pointed to K Rool who was filming everything on a smart phone.

"Dance for me, dance for all of us." said K Rool.

"Eh why don't you sing and dance for all of us instead?" said Kevin.

K Rool became mad and bellied Kevin really hard, sending him flying all around the world very quickly.

The middle schooler was screaming in fear before stopping and turning to the readers.

"I REALLY HATE THIS RUNNING GAG, ESPECIALLY IN THOSE SMASH BROS RELATED FICS!" Kevin said before he resumed screaming.

He flew pass Broadway, then Godzilla, then the planet Mars some how and to Atlantis mysteriously.

"Isn't that place supposed to be underwater?" said Kevin.

He resumed screaming.

K Rool was allowing a Shrike to clean his mouth.

"For a killer bird, you sure are gentle." said K Rool.

He pulled out his phone and nodded before the bird flew off.

The gator put on his boxing glove before punching Kevin, knocking him on the ground.

"Want me to do that again?" said K Rool.

Kevin resumed doing the monkey dancing.

"I wonder how the others are doing." said Sonic.

With Sanders; she was standing outside a circus tent.

"The limbless man, step right up and see the limbless man, the eighth wonder of the world, see him for only 25 dollars." said Sanders.

Jennifer Shope appeared and was confused.

"A limbless man, why see a circus freak for 25 dollars?" said Shope.

"He's the only one of his kind." said Sanders.

Shope smiled and pulled out 25 dollars.

"I'm sold." said Shope.

Inside the tent; Ray was playing the Pirates of the Caribbean theme on an accordion.

He smiled.

"I still can't believe I can still play this thing. Yet I'm not all that amazed by why the Fates are ugly old hags." said Ray.

 **Cutaway Gag**

In the Underworld; the Fates who were very handsome looking were cutting the thread of life non stop.

"Now this is what I'm talking about." said Lachesis.

"Yep, Hades is making us cut the string to all the mortals non stop." said Atropos.

"And nothing can go wrong." said Clotho.

"FATES!" yelled a voice.

The Fates became shocked as Zeus entered the room.

"Lord Zeus, what a-"Clotho said before being cut off.

"SILENCE!" yelled Zeus, "Do you know why I'm here?"

The women shook their heads.

"I was just admiring all the things my son Hercules is doing when suddenly I notice that people are dying left and right, even from non fatal injuries, care to explain?" said Zeus.

The women gulped.

"Nope, we're just doing this on our own time." said Lachesis.

"Yeah." said Atropos.

"You three have this job to maintain the balance between life and death." said Zeus, "You can kill mortals whenever you see fit, but not willy nilly."

The Fates groaned.

"You think we enjoy being down here? It stinks, we've only got one bathroom, and Hades won't even give us any dental." said Clotho.

Zeus became confused.

"Does my brother have anything to do with this?" said Zeus.

The Fates shook their heads.

"No." they said.

Zeus did some thinking.

"Well I can't punish my brother for something he hasn't done." said Zeus.

The women sighed.

"So I'm going to have to punish you three instead." said Zeus.

"Yeah-"the women said before becoming shocked, "Wait what?"

Then lightning struck the area.

"FATES, FOR OFFSETTING THE BALANCE BETWEEN LIFE AND DEATH, YOU SHALL REMAIN UGLY OLD HAGS FOR ALL ETERNITY!" yelled Zeus.

"Wait Zeus, Hades did-"Lachesis said before lightning struck her and her sisters, turning them into ugly old hags.

Zeus chuckled.

"I love my job." Zeus said before he disappeared.

The Fates screamed.

Then Hades appeared.

"What, I'm trying to watch some special gladiator competition, this better be-"Hades said before noticing the Fates hideous faces, shocking him, "OH MY GODS!"

The Fates turned to Hades.

"What happened?" said Hades.

"Your brother did this." said Atropos.

"He made us ugly just because we were killing people left and right." said Clotho.

Hades did some thinking.

"Maybe telling them to kill people non stop was a bad idea." Hades thought.

He turned back to the Fates.

"I should give you a gift." said Hades.

The Fates smiled.

"What's the gift?" said Lachesis.

"The gift to see the past, present, and future." said Hades.

The ladies became shocked.

"That's it, that's what you're giving us?" said Clotho.

"Why not make us beautiful again?" said Atropos.

"I can't go against my brother's wishes, that could really bite me in the ass one of these days. Also, you three did offset the balance between life and death due to me telling you to, so in all fairness you should have seen this coming before I gave you the gift of seeing time." said Hades.

The Fates groaned.

"Now no one will want to visit us." said Lachesis.

 **End Cutaway Gag**

Shope was taking pictures of Ray with her phone.

"Cool." said Shope.

"No flash photography." said Ray.

Shope groaned and put her phone down.

In Ray's house; Edd was in his bedroom operating a computer as Sky was sitting on his bed.

"How is this supposed to get us money?" said Sky.

Edd turned to Sky.

"You know how there are people who use the internet to make money?" said Edd.

Sky nodded.

"Yeah." said Sky.

"Well I figure that if anyone can make money off of Youtube, so can I. So that's why I'm posting a ton of videos of several of my most embarrassing moments online so that when they go viral, I'll make a ton of money from each video." said Edd.

Sky is shocked.

"People actually do that to get money?" said Sky.

"Yeah, there's a way of doing it." said Edd.

He finished working on the computer.

"So what now?" said Sky.

"We wait." said Edd.

Sky nodded.

"Okay." said Sky.

Edd then sat down on his bed.

"Things do take time." said Edd.

He and Sky then lied down on the bed.

A spring popped out of the bed.

"Yeah, you need a new mattress." said Sky.

"I know." said Edd, "I just wonder how the other's are doing with raising money."

"They're probably doing alright." Sky said before kissing her boyfriend.


	5. Eddy's Fear

Back at the McDuck Mall; Owen now dressed up like Batman walked out of the tent looking a bit pale, but also eating a jelly filled donut.

"Whoo, better give some more blood." said Owen.

Then Eddy appeared.

"Hey chubby, how about giving me one of your stickers?" said Eddy.

Owen shook his head.

"Not happening, I need to keep track of how much blood I'm giving so that I can post on Facebook that I donated a lot of blood and got the same amount of donuts." said Owen.

"You sure that's a good idea? Because you're looking a little pale." said Eddy.

Owen scoffed.

"I'll be fine." said Owen.

He walked off only to stagger a bit.

"Maybe not." said Eddy.

At the food court; CatDog were playing Battleship.

"E6?" said Cat.

"Miss." said Dog.

Cat groaned and put a white peg on the radar part of the board.

"C4?" said Dog.

Cat groaned.

"Sunk my destroyer." said Cat.

Dog smirked as Eddy appeared.

Dog laughed.

"I'm good." said Dog.

Eddy sighed.

The two noticed him.

"Eddy." said Cat.

"Hey." said Eddy.

"How's it going?" said Dog.

"Pretty good." said Eddy.

"Do any blood donating?" said Cat.

"Nope." said Eddy.

The conjoined twins became confused as Chris's group appeared with Meek and Luna.

"There a reason?" said Cat.

"No reason." said Eddy.

"Lies, he's been trying to sneak into the tent." said Chef.

Everyone turned to Chef.

"Wait, Eddy's been doing that all day?" said Dog.

"No I haven't, if anything, you should be worrying about Owen right now." said Eddy.

"We have been, and we don't know where he's at right now." said Noah.

Izzy saw something and became shocked.

"OWEN!" yelled Izzy.

Owen who was dressed like Aladdin and very pale appeared groaning.

Izzy approached him.

"What's wrong?" said Izzy.

Owen sat down at the table.

"Wow, he's looking very pale." said Luna.

Cat looked at Owen's back and saw a ton of red cross stickers on his back.

"Where'd you get all these stickers?" said Cat.

"The nurse gave them to me." said Owen.

Heather then noticed something on Owen's mouth.

"What's all over your mouth?" said Heather.

Everyone looked at Owen's mouth to see sprinkles.

"Donut sprinkles, how much blood did you give today?" said Meek.

"32, I was going to give three dozen, but I forgot where the tent was." said Owen.

Noah whistled.

"32 times, that's got to be a record." said Noah.

"Hey, why're you guy's so fuzzy?" said Owen.

He then fainted shocking everyone.

"32 times he donated blood, and he couldn't even give me one lousy sticker?" said Eddy.

Everyone glared at Eddy.

"Eddy, you tried to bum off Owen for a blood donating sticker?" said Cat.

"What's it matter to anyone?" said Eddy.

"So trying to bum me off wasn't enough, now you try to get a sticker from someone with no common sense." said Meek.

Eddy realized Meek was right.

"Oh no we gotta do something." He said.

"Obviously." said Chris.

He walked off and returned driving a golf cart.

Meek then picked Owen up before setting him in the cart.

But the vehicle fell apart, much to everyone's shock.

"HOW IS THAT POSSIBLE!" shouted Eddy.

"New plan." said Meek.

Later; the meerkat had Owen lying down on a uboat and was pushing him around.

Meek smirked.

"LETS DO THIS THING!" He shouted.

He resumed pushing him.

Cat turned to Eddy.

"Just out of curiosity, why did you try to get a blood donating sticker, are you afraid?" said Cat.

"No I'm not." said Eddy.

Cat smirked.

"You're a chicken." Cat said before clucking like one.

"Makes perfect sense." said Dog.

He started sniffling before sneezing out some blood on Eddy's face.

The scammer became shocked.

"OH GOD, THERE'S BLOOD ON MY FACE!" yelled Eddy.

Cat chuckled.

"Oh I get it, you're afraid of blood." said Cat.

"No." said Eddy.

"If that's the case-"Cat said before lifting Dog's head partway up, revealing his bleeding nostrils, "Then take a good long look at my twin brother's purple, bloody, nostrils."

Eddy shivered in fear.

"ALRIGHT, ALRIGHT, I'M AFRAID OF BLOOD!" yelled Eddy.

Dog pulled out a fifty dollar bill and gave it to Cat.

"I'VE BEEN ABUSED BY MY BROTHER SO MANY TIMES THAT I'VE BLED SO MANY TIMES! WHAT KIND OF A PERSON IS AFRAID OF BLOOD!?" yelled Eddy.

Everyone looked at Eddy and felt bad for him.

"I'm afraid of many things." said Meek, "But I put those fears aside to do what's right."

"He's got you there." said Luna.

In the tent; the nurse had just removed some blood from Bugs who walked off.

She turned to see Eddy's group.

"Well look who it is, the guy who's been spending the whole day trying to steal a sticker and donut from me, now my life is complete." said the nurse.

"Save it for later. This chubby guy is our friend, you allowed him to give blood 32 times today." said Cat.

The nurse looked at Owen in shock and gasped.

"Oh dear." said the nurse.

She then became confused.

"Wait, 32 times? The human body can only carry 15 pints of blood. In fact, how'd he even survive the fifth donation?" said the nurse.

"That's a big mystery. But he's going to need a blood transfusion." said Heather.

"Mommy, I see a pretty light, I want to go into it." said Owen.

"Seriously, help him out, he's becoming delusional." said Noah.

"Okay, he better lie down." said the nurse.

The others walked off with Owen as Eddy chuckled.

"Who's feeling foolish now huh?" said Eddy.

The nurse glared at Eddy.

"Listen, either you're going to give blood, or get out of this tent." said the nurse.

"Ain't no way I'm going to give any blood, just give me a donut and sticker, and I'll-"Eddy said before Meek appeared next to him and gave him the Vulcan neck pinch, knocking him out.

"He'll donate some blood." said Meek.

Later; Eddy woke up groaning and saw the nurse.

"Mom?" said Eddy.

"Oh good, he's awake." said the nurse.

Eddy groaned as Dog looked at him.

"Dad?" said Eddy.

"Whoa-hoa, he's delirious." said Dog.

Eddy screamed in shocked.

"WHAT THE HELL JUST HAPPENED!?" yelled Eddy.

"Well Owen regained a ton of lost blood." said Cat.

"Not with him, with me." said Eddy.

"Oh, you allowed a Mobian meerkat to give you the Vulcan neck pinch and you donated some blood." said Cat.

Eddy is both mad and glad.

"Well, that's a relief, how'd I do?" Eddy.

"You were sleeping the whole time." said Noah.

"Should have thought so." said Eddy.

He stood up and walked over to the table and grabbed a sticker and red frosted cake donut before walking off.

Owen who was lying down on a bed conscious looked at the donuts.

"Hey ma'am, about that one box of donuts." said Owen.

"Keep quiet about the 32 pints of blood you donated, I'll let you have the box." said the nurse.

Owen nodded.

"Sweet." said Owen.

He walked off and grabbed the box of donuts as well.

The Nurse smiled.

 **Interview Gag**

First was the Nurse.

"It's never easy being a nurse." said the nurse, "Especially when someone manages to donate more blood then humanly possible."

Lastly was Owen who was eating the box of donuts.

"Oh yeah, these are so good." said Owen.

He looked at the camera.

"Wait, are we recording?" said Owen.

 **End Interview Gag**

Eddy took a selfie of himself with the red cross sticker on his shirt before sending it to Sanders.

Meek saw this.

"Seriously?" asked Meek.

"What, I need the proof." said Eddy.

Meek nodded.

"Yeah that's fair." said Meek.

"Besides, didn't you get rid of all the proof of donating blood two times today?" said Eddy.

Meek however pulled out his phone and showed video of the two times he donated blood.

Eddy became shocked and fainted.

"Well at least I didn't have to pinch his neck." said Meek.


	6. Bailing Jude

With Sonic and Kevin; Sonic was counting tons of money as Kevin turned back to normal.

"I'm not happy with how you-"Kevin said only for Sonic to hold a hand up to his face.

"Don't make me lose count." said Sonic.

He resumed counting his money.

"I've got about 750 thousand dollars." said Sonic.

Kevin's jaw dropped.

"I deserve a cut for what I went through." said Kevin.

"I need this money to bail a friend of mine out of jail." said Sonic.

"After what I went through? You should give me a bit of that action." said Kevin.

Sonic sighed.

"Fine." said Sonic.

He pulled some money out of the pile and gave it to Kevin who counted it.

"Two thousand dollars?" said Kevin.

"Hey I need the majority of it." said Sonic, "See ya."

He ran off.

Kevin became mad.

"YOU NO GOOD FILTHY RAT, I'LL GET YOU FOR THIS!" yelled Kevin.

He pulled out his battleball and pressed it before turning into a female version of King K Rool.

Kevin looked at himself.

"I'm an oversized gator?" said Kevin.

Then K Rool appeared and hugged Kevin.

"Hey baby, so what swamp did you come out of?" K Rool said flirtatiously.

Kevin gulped.

With Sanders and Ray; the two were counting tons of cash they had.

"About sixty thousand." said Sanders.

"That ain't nearly enough to bail Jude out." said Ray.

Later; the two appeared at the police station as Sonic appeared as well.

"So how much did you make?" said Sonic.

"Sixty thousand." said Ray.

Sonic nodded.

"Yeah, I only made about 750 thousand dollars, and had to give two thousand of it to Kevin Reynolds because he helped me make the money." said Sonic.

"Where is he now?" said Ray.

"Now dating King K Rool." said Sonic.

He then thought of something.

"But what about Double D and Sky?" said Sonic.

Then the two mentioned people appeared.

The others turned to them.

"So, how'd you fare?" said Sanders.

Edd reached into his hat and pulled out a paycheck and showed it to the others.

Sanders became shocked.

"Seven million and four hundred thousand dollars, how did you get all that money?" said Sanders.

"I posted some embarrassing videos of myself on Youtube and they quickly went viral. Went to the building as well and got that paycheck for all those videos." said Edd.

Sonic whistled.

"Huh, neat." said Sonic.

The group walked into the police station and saw that MacArthur was still frozen in shock.

"Wow, has she been like that all day?" said Ray.

Sonic climbed onto the table and turned his back to MacArthur and farted in her face.

The chubby cop did nothing.

Sonic is shocked.

"Yep, nothing." said Sonic.

He and the others placed their money on a counter and walked over to some cells and saw one with Jude in it.

The slacker looked at the five.

"Sup dudes?" said Jude.

Sonic groaned.

"You know, there are times and places for everything, what you did was a bad time and place." said Sonic.

"I know, and I learned nothing." said Jude.

He then saw the still frozen MacArthur.

"Whoa, has she been like that the whole day?" said Jude.

"Apparently." said Edd.

Jude smirked.

"Cool." said Jude.

Sonic groaned and just grabbed some keys and used them to open the cell.

"Come on, let's leave before she comes to." said Sonic.

He, Jude, Ray, Edd, and Sky ran off.

But Jude returned and drove the car off.

Sanders turned to MacArthur who then unfroze.

"WHAT THE HELL JUST HAPPENED!?" yelled MacArthur.

She looked around.

"Hey where's the car that was in here?" said MacArthur.

"It was taken away." said Sanders.

"And the driver of it?" said MacArthur.

"Bailed out." said Sanders.

MacArthur looked at the money.

"Well at least we've got enough money to pay for all the damages to this place." said MacArthur.

At a fancy restaurant; K Rool was at a table with Kevin who was still shaped like a female crocodile.

"This seems so sudden, but I'm feeling a connection with you." said K Rool.

"I'm not." said Kevin.

"Please, let me speak from the bottom of my heart to your heart." K Rool said while putting a hand on Kevin's chest, turning him back to normal.

The crocodile shrieked in shock.

"You, you were the sexy female gator this whole time?" said K Rool.

Kevin sighed and stood up with his arms out.

"Just get it over with." said Kevin.

K Rool was confused.

"Wow, that's just boring. You took the fun out of it." said K Rool.

"That's not what your dead mom said last night." said Kevin.

K Rool became mad.

"YOU SON OF A BITCH!" K Rool yelled before bellying Kevin really hard, sending him flying around the world.

K Rool huffed.

"Sicko." said K Rool.

Kevin was screaming as he flew by the Sydney Opera House, Tokyo, the Great Wall of China, Madagascar, the Eiffel Tower, and a Mayan Temple.

Back with K Rool; he had his mouth open and was allowing a Fletchling to drink from his mouth.

But then he heard Kevin going by while screaming and became shocked.

"Whoops, hit him to hard." said K Rool.

Meanwhile at the Galacticus; the other supernoobs and their mentors were sitting inside the ship.

"Okay where's Kevin, he's late for his training." said Mem.

"No surprise there." said Shope.

"If he isn't here in five seconds, he'll be in big trouble." said Zen.

Then Kevin crashed into the ship's window and everyone turned to see him.

"Found him." said Roach.

"What kept you?" said Tyler.

"I had a hot date, didn't go well." Kevin said sarcastically.

He then slid off the window.

"Hope he's got marriage on his mind." said Roach.

Everyone looked at Roach.

"He's twelve, why would he have marriage on his mind?" said Mem.

"I don't know, just wanted to be certain." said Roach.

Kevin entered the ship.

"It ain't on my mind, because I was unintentionally dating K Rool." said Kevin.

Mem and Zen became shocked.

"Uhhhhhh on second thought you can skip practice." Said Mem.

"Yeah just hearing that would make anyone traumatized." Said Zen.

"Good to know." Kevin said before passing out.

Kevin's friends looked at Mem and Zen.

"Wow." They Said.


	7. Here We Go Again

Back at the McDuck Mall; Owen was at the food court eating his box of donuts.

"Oh yeah, this was all worth it." said Owen.

He ate another donut.

"I deserve this." said Owen.

CatDog who were with him groaned.

"You deserve to be buried at a graveyard." said Cat.

"And have bugs eat you." said Dog.

"Besides, it's not even normal to still be alive after all the blood you gave." said Cat.

"But I was." said Owen.

Dog groaned.

"He's got issues." said Dog.

"Agreed, what do people see in him?" said Cat.

Then Izzy appeared on Owen's shoulder.

"He's a lovable goof." Explained Izzy.

Owen blushed.

"Indeed I am." said Owen.

"Better not start making out in front of us." Cat said under his breath.

However the two humans did just that.

Cat groaned.

"Me and my mouth." said Cat.

Dog nodded.

"Yeah." said Dog.

He reached into the box of donuts, but Owen smacked his hand.

"View it, but no touch." said Owen.

"Not like I was making a perverted move." said Dog.

 **Cutaway Gag**

In Roshi's house; Android 18 was lying down on a couch with her back turned when Roshi appeared.

He chuckled and reached for the androids butt.

"This is going to be magnificent." Roshi thought, "And worth it."

Outside the house; Roshi was heard screaming in pain as a ton of seagulls flew off.

Inside the house; Roshi was tied up like a pretzel as 18 was glaring at him.

"Like I wouldn't have noticed that." said 18.

 **End Cutaway Gag**

Dog cringed.

"Why did I actually picture that for a cutaway gag?" said Dog.

"I blame the author for having a twisted imagination." said Cat.

Then a rim shot was heard followed by canned laughter.

The conjoined twins looked around in shock.

"What was that?" said Cat.

"No idea." said Dog.

With Jude; he got into his car which was fixed up.

"Now where to go." said Jude.

He did some thinking.

"Maybe chow down on McDonald's 2/$5 menu." said Jude.

He drove off.

At McDonalds; MacArthur was in the building eating a Big Mac and 10 piece McNugget.

"Mmm, oh yeah, this is worth the money." said MacArthur.

She was about to eat when she sees something.

"What the?" said MacArthur.

Jude's car then crashed through the building, causing a ton of people to scream and run off.

MacArthur however became very shocked.

Then Sonic, Ray, Edd, and Sky appeared and saw everything.

"Oh dude, not again." said Sonic.

"Why would the DMV give him a drivers license?" said Ray.

"That's a good question." said Sonic.

He then knocked on the drivers door.

"Jude, open up." said Sonic.

The door opened up and a ton of smoke emerged from it followed by Jude who was coughing.

"Sup dude?" said Jude.

Sonic turned Jude's head around and Jude became shocked.

"Whoa, I made it." said Jude.

"Yep, you also scared everyone out of here." said Sonic.

"Cool." said Jude.

Edd looked at MacArthur and started tapping her head.

"MacArthur, are you there, hello?" said Edd.

But MacArthur was still frozen in shock.

Edd groaned.

"Oh great we lost her." said Edd.

"I'll get Kevin." Sonic said before walking off.

"I'll exploit myself for money." Ray said before walking off as well.

"And I'll post more embarrassing videos of myself." said Edd.

"What should I do?" said Jude.

Sonic and Ray returned.

"DON'T SMOKE ANYTHING!" Sonic, Ray, Edd, and Sky yelled.

Jude nodded and ate MacArthur's food.

"You think she'll mind?" said Jude.

"She'll be upset when she comes around." said Sky.

Jude nodded and left.

"Maybe I'll get myself a couple dozen Big Macs." said Jude.

"Ten dollars says he'll fail to realize that all the McDonald's workers have left in shock." said Ray.

"Hey where did the workers go?" asked Jude.

Ray groaned and pulled out a ten dollar bill.


End file.
